Amour pâtisserie
by Addict Livre
Summary: [¿Para qué necesitamos enamorarnos, si podemos comer chocolate? Es más seguro, más rico, te sientes igual de bien y no corres el riesgo de sufrir decepciones o terminar con el corazón roto] ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ese mar de pestañas, su rostro ovalado, su pequeña nariz respingada y esos pequeños labios, eran una invitación para él. [UA, Comedia]
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Hina Music

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. _

**Advertencia:** (Mundo alterno)

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_**¿Te vas a comer eso?**_

…

"_La cocina es como el amor, debes entregarte con abandono, o no hacerlo" _

_-Harriet Van Horne-_

La pastelería poseía un ambiente dulce en el aire, el olor a cacao se esparcía por el lugar. Habían varias mesas llenas, era un día agitado la clientela revoloteaba en la vitrina de dulces como abejas en un panal.

En la descomunal cocina, todo fluía mágicamente. Unas manos pálidas se movían con destrezas adornando un pastel de chocolate, aplicándole mantos en forma colosal.

–Ino, no te lo comas–regaño Hinata dándole un manotazo, para que dejara un gran pedazo de pastel.

–Te estoy dando una ayuda– explicó Ino con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate con cobertura de coco. Su melena rubia iba recogida en dos coletas y su silueta envuelta por un traje de mesera.

Hinata observo curiosamente a su prima.

– ¿En qué me ayudas exactamente? – pregunto gruñona, ajustando su delantal rosado pálido que estaba atado firmemente en su cadera, su cabello iba atado inmaculadamente.

–Me ocupo del control de calidad, tengo que asegurarme que los clientes no se quejen– Respondió tomando un trozo grande de chocolate.

Ser repostera era su vocación. Su abuela Hana la había enseñado a cocinar desde que era una chiquilla, había comenzado con unas magdalenas de fresa en ese mismo instante había descubierto su pasión por el arte culinario de la repostería.

–Esto esta delicioso, queda aprobado por mi paladar- halago dando brinquitos alrededor de Hinata.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se movían con rapidez arreglando los bordes que la gran boca de su prima había dañado por su "Control de calidad".

Se dio la vuelta para buscar el toque final del flamante pastel, encontró unos duraznos frescos prosiguió lavándolos y comenzó a picarlos con destreza.

–No sigas comiendo, aun no está listo– se había distraído nuevamente su prima había dado otra "pequeña mordida" a su fabulosa creación.

–Soloesunamordida- dijo casi indescifrable entre dientes haciendo pausa entre el pedazo que masticaba y las palabras que pronunciaba con la boca llena.

–Una mordida- corrigió tragando el trozo que le faltaba.

– Yo te mato, este pastel lo recogerán en quince minutos- su mirada perlada se torno furiosa.

Ino se puso nerviosa ver rabiosa a su prima no era algo de todo los días. Solía ser tímida y calmada ni un grito salía de su boca, pero eso sí tocas su comida ¡Uff! Adiós lado pacifico, Bienvenido ogro gruñón capaz de destripar

–Primita, sabes creo que me llama un consumidor con gran apetito- se escabullo antes de sentir que Hinata le lanzaría el cuchillo hacia el cuello.

Hinata respiro profundo debía calmarse y solucionar el problema que tenía en sus manos, comenzó a arreglar las mordidas de su "amada prima" cuando saliera de ese aprieto la dejaría sin cena por varias semanas.

* * *

Ino se encontraba animada dando los pedidos extravagantes, se había escapado de una muerte segura.

Se dio vuelta cuando escucho la campana de la entrada sonar, observo a un rubio de traje elegante que entraba con pasos confiados a la pastelería.

–¡Válgame dios!- le reconoció de inmediato, ese era el hombre que traía desequilibrada a Hinata.

Lo había visto varias veces venia regularmente a la pastelería y en esos días su prima salía como un rayo de su escondite, hasta decidía hacerse responsable de la caja registradora solo para atenderlo sumisamente mientras él pagaba su pedido.

–¡Hinata!- entro corriendo a la cocina, y se detuvo observando el resplandeciente pastel de chocolate listo para la entrega- Tal vez seas rara y tímida con los hombres, pero eres un genio.

Hinata se volteo riendo ante su obra, su malhumor había bajado rápidamente.

–Ya llego el pastelillo de fresa- señalo repentinamente el ventanal de la cocina, Hinata se acerco con rapidez y ahí lo vio a ese rubio que mirada con indecisión la vitrina de dulces de fresa.

Se soltó la coleta de caballo, dejando libre a su melena azulada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se sacudió el delantal y camino a pasos veloces dirigiéndose al aparador de pago.

–¿A dónde vas? ¿Ves? Lo sabia haces eso cada vez que viene- Ino le siguió casi corriendo por el pasillo.- Se que te emocionas ¡Mírate! Estas mas roja que un tomate-le señalo el rostro lleno de pequeños rastros de harina, y le siguió hasta llegar a la caja de registradora.

Hinata pasaba el tiempo pensando en cómo sería él y lo peor es que ni si quiera sabia su nombre. Lo atendía a diario y lo único que hacía era bajar la mirada y balbucear.

–¡C-Cállate! Solo soy responsable– Le debatió a Ino, acercándose a la mujer que atendía el pedido de un cliente que se marchaba sonriente.

Ino se carcajeo, y observo al rubio acercándose hacia ellas.

– Yo me encargo, gracias – Hinata ansiosa le dio un toque en el hombro a la cajera para que se retirara, prácticamente corriéndole para tomar su lugar.

–No te pones así ni cuando viene Sasori– comento entre carcajadas exageradas, su prima le echo una mirada fulminante.

–¿Sabes qué? No seas tan listilla, anda a ver si llegaron por el pastel–le dio un empujoncito.

Hinata lo observo pararse al frente.

–Hola. – saludo el hombre alto, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella inquisitivamente hizo un gesto amistoso con la mano.

Ella se sonrojo, y él le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

–D-Déjame adivinar – tartamudeo nerviosa, mirando las teclas de la caja registradora.

–¿Pastelillo de fresa?-Balbuceo levantando el rostro para encararlo, como no adivinar si le había atendido varias veces de las cuales siempre ordenaba lo mismo.

Ella se degustaba en prepárale lo que el apeteciera, siempre hacia ese pastelillo con tanto entusiasmo que hasta tarareaba en el proceso.

Él se sorprendió un poco, eso era entretenido verla ahí sonrojada y con esas pequeñas manchas en su rostro, esa mujer parecía adorable.

–Soy predecible ¿Verdad? – soltó una risita por la adivinación de lo que pediría.

–B-Bueno, me gusta pensar que es por su cordialidad- justifico buscando un pastelillo de fresa que aun quedaba en la vitrina, lo había preparado en plena mañana esperando la llegada del misterioso hombre.

–Has pedido lo mismo 49 veces- añadió concentrada en buscar la bolsa para empaquetar el pastelillo.

¡Por dios! que la tragara la tierra, _¿Quizás había dicho eso en voz alta?... _mejor que le cayera un rayo. Seguro se vería como ¡Mírame soy tu acosadora numer one!

–¿Los cuentas?- pregunto curioso.

–E-Eso creo, creo que 49- balbuceo roja, metiendo el pastelillo en la bolsa.

Ya no había forma de escapar lanzo un sollozo internamente. Su maligna mente le estaba jugando sucio.

– Hay otras cosas en el menú, Si quieres podría cocinar algo para ti– propuso tratando de salir de Guatemala para ir a Guatepeor.

Le entrego temblorosamente la bolsa con el pastelillo.

–Sorpréndeme– le dio un guiño coqueto y se acerco un poco más, lo único que los dividía era el mesón de la caja.

Nerviosa busco los postres frescos que había elaborado desde la madrugada para exhibirlos en vitrina.

Encontró un dulce de chocolate blanco con toques de canela. Volteo hacia él que le lanzo una mirada fisgona.

– ¿T-Te gusta el chocolate? – pregunto señalando con leve temblor la variedad que tenía en el aparador.

–Si– asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Tengo justo lo correcto–saco el pequeño dulce, se dio la vuelta buscando un envoltorio.

Él la empezó a examinar, observo su cabello largo de ese color azabache con toques azulados, bajo hasta su cadera y vio el delantal rosado que en la parte baja poseía encaje que entallada sus curvas.

– ¿Por qué no usas una de esas batas con tu nombre bordado en ella? –pregunto intrigado, apoyando una mano en el aparador. – Así sabría cuál es.- añadió con galanteo.

Hinata sintió casi que se desmayaría, jamás pensó que preguntaría su nombre de esa forma hasta sonó como si estuviera flirteando ¿Quizás estaba coqueteando con ella?

– S-Soy Hinata–se presento ruborizada, hasta presentía que soltaría humo por las orejas en un santiamén.

–Hinata- repitió con lentitud, como si recorriera cada silaba del nombre. –Naruto- pronuncio su nombre dándole una sonrisa y le tendió una mano.

Se sintió en las nubes cuando sus manos rozaron, _Naruto _su mente repitió ese nombre con anhelo.

–Es un placer– halago Hinata soltando su mano.

–Nos conocimos hace 49 pastelillos de fresa– comento con gracia.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios del rubio, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas, _¡No te desmayes! _Se imploro a sí misma.

–Ahora son 50–añadió embobada, dándole el dulce de chocolate. –Es cortesía de la casa– mascullo viendo que él intento sacar su billetera.

–Gracias– agradeció y se acerco campante dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

La escucho soltar un suspiro, Naruto no reprimió la leve carcajada que quedo en la mejilla de Hinata.

Pero no acabo ahí, se sintió atraído por un aroma que desprendía de la mejilla derecha de ella… era una pequeña porción de chocolate.

Naruto se quedo un par de segundos cerca de su rostro, no podía evitar sofocarse al sentir una lamida atrevida en su mejilla.

¡_Válgame! tenía que haber sido parte de su imaginación ¿Le había lamido?_

–Eso fue un gesto de agradecimiento– justifico revolviendo su cabello con cierto nerviosismo, se volteo con rapidez dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hinata se quedo paralizada hasta que se dio cuenta. Él se iba así sin más después de darle aquel gesto atrevido.

–E-Espera–lo detuvo mientras daba un salto por el diminuto aparador y llegaba hasta Naruto. – ¿N-No quieres poner tu numero en el recipiente? El ganador se lleva un dulce gratis–explico reteniéndolo.

Naruto levanto las cejas con galanura. Era su impresión o esa mujer le estaba pidiendo su número, cautivado busco su tarjeta entre el bolsillo interno del pantalón y la puso en el recipiente que se encontraba al lado de la repisa donde reposaban varios platos.

–¿Qué te parece una cena gratis? – le hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

Se quedo paralizada estaba ansiosa por hurgar el recipiente y sacar la tarjeta.

–Tranquila, Tranquila. Deja que por lo menos cruce la esquina–Ino apareció de la nada a su lado, reteniéndole por el brazo.

Hinata observo la silueta masculina que circulaba hasta la esquina, él le vio por el rabillo del ojo y le ofreció una última sonrisa.

Estaba desesperada _¡Cruza la maldita esquina! _Dio un alarido ante esa suplica interna. Y para entonces Naruto había desaparecido de su vista.

–Maldición, me asustaste–salió de su ensoñación cuando vio a su prima. No aguanto más y fue desesperada hacia el recipiente.

–Adelante–se acerco junto con ella, vio como retiraba varias tarjetas que estaban amontonadas.

Hinata tenía el nombre grabado _Naruto _busco con desesperación, se había quedado con cuatro tarjetas.

–Ay no ¿Cuál es? –confundida y agarrándose por los cabellos.

–Puedo elegir uno– carcajeo Ino, haciendo el típico juego de elección "Don Tamarindo do pingüe".

–Aquí hay un Naruto– exclamo victoriosa, leyó bien la tarjeta– ¿Tienda de Ramen? – frustrada tiro la tarjeta al recipiente.

–Aquí hay un Menma – Ino saco una de las tres que quedaban–Me quedo con este– murmuro indiscreta guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

Hinata observo las dos tarjetas que sobraban, tenía que ser una de esas. Su mente colapso viendo los nombres impresos en ella, la primera era un Naru Ichiraku y la segunda era un Naruto Don Juan

– ¿Cuántos Narutos hay en esta ciudad? –se pregunto frustrada, viendo las tarjetas con decepción. Esa traviesa tarjeta no quería ser encontrada por ella.

Saco todas las tarjetas y vio una resplandeciente de color dorado.

– Dr. Naruto Uzumaki. Pediatra– recito en voz alta_._

_Tiene que ser este no creo que sea "Naruto Don Juan" _se debatió tomando las tres tarjetas con el nombre similar.

Hinata enloquecería, tendría que llamar a esos números y averiguar quién era él Naruto indicado que la invito a cenar.

–Yo opino que te quedes con el Don Juan– Ino se retorcía de la risa, sintiendo la mirada fulminante de Hinata.

La azabache opto por darle un puntapié y se concentro nuevamente en los números.

Ahora que sabía su nombre, el destino se encargaba maliciosamente de impedirle volver a verlo.

_¿Doctor, Don Juan o Ichiraku? Quería salir de ese dilema. Jugueteó con las tarjetas mientras se perdía en su pensamiento. _

Recordó como casi se le salió el corazón cuando él se había presentado. Tenía que ser el Pediatra ya se lo imaginaba con esa bata blanca curando a varios niños y brindándoles esa hermosa sonrisa que hacían que esas marcas extrañas de su rostro le hicieran ver encantador, eso sería digno de ver.

¿Continuara…?

* * *

Me encanta haberme unido al grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina y a este reto, participar es un honor :) si desean una continuación luego del reto dejen Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fue un placer participar en el reto de cocina, de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina

**Advertencia:** (Mundo alterno, buenos dulces y piñas coladas XD )

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

el primer capitulo estaba inspirado en la película bajo el mismo techo, pero desde aquí todo parte a mi ritmo. por cierto sera un Short-Fic.

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, disfruten del capitulo :)

* * *

**Capitulo ****II Cupido**

.

.

.

_"El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor.**"**_

_ -Ortega y Gasset-_

Su cabello dorado estaba más alborotado por el ajetreo del hospital. Trabajar con niños era una dedicación que le había nacido desde el día en que su hermano pequeño había enfermado y él le había cuidado con una dedicación notable.

Su mirada se perdió en su computador, revisaba los historiales de sus pequeños pacientes, algunos no sufrían como otros.

Ser doctor no era solo una cuestión de curar al paciente y mandarlo a casa, también involucraba animarlo, estimularlo a reír todo lo posible y más si es un chiquillo que vivía prácticamente en el hospital.

Observo su celular por quinta vez en el día, inconscientemente esperaba ansioso la llamada de esa mujer de la pastelería que solía ir a menudo.

–Creí que llamaría pronto–detallo el celular con unos cuantos mensajes, pero como esperaba ninguno de ella.

Siempre que iba a esa pastelería se deleitaba con el dulzor del ambiente sin olvidar que los dulces que ofrecían eran exquisitos, y lo que más le gustaba era verla ahí temblorosa y callada tomando su pedido, no le había dirigido una mirada hasta ese día.

–Quiero conocer todo de ella– soltó un suspiro recordando aquel dulce aroma que ella desprendía así como chocolate con fresa–Hinata–la nombro con anhelo.

_¡Eres un idiota de primera! Le hubieras pedido el numero, acaso crees que te llamara para cenar contigo, Crédulo… se repitió internamente con pesimismo._

Era capaz de salir a la búsqueda de la curiosa mujer. Definitivo estaba enloquecido por ella, debía mantener la cordura.

* * *

Se estaba desesperando, solo le quedaba un numero al cual llamar pero temblaba de los nervios al no saber qué le diría.

Resultaba gracioso cuando llamo a todos esos Naruto, se llevo hasta un buen regaño de unas esposas celosas, ya que los tres estaban felizmente casados.

– ¡Espero que el Pediatra, no este ni comprometido! – Ino le animo, dándole una caja de bombones. –Tranquila, solo debes llamar a ese Naruto.

¿Llamar o no llamar? Ese era su dilema.

–Le llamo, No le llamo–mascullo, mientras comía un bombón tras otro, esa estrategia de toma decisiones era definitivamente placentera.

Se atraganto de los nervios, solo faltaba un bombón esa sería la última opción.

–Lo llamaras–afirmo Ino antes que ella pudiera protestar.

– ¿Y qué podría decirle?, oye sabes me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi. Me pareces encantador, ¡Oh! Por cierto soy yo la acosadora de la pastelería. – bufo con gracia, soltó una pequeña risa junto con su prima.

Sabía que si lo llamaba se pondría tan nerviosa que quedaría sin habla por la sorpresa de escucharlo de nuevo.

_No te hagas la rogar, sabes muy bien que quieres verlo nuevamente, _ahí iba de nuevo su malvada conciencia que le incentivaba a cometer locuras_. _

–Calma, recuerda que la única manera de vencer la timidez es practicando–aconsejó pacientemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hinata soltó un suspiro angustioso, y tomo su celular.

–Inténtalo–Incentivó dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

Ella le miro despavorida, empezó a jugar con sus dedos marcando tímidamente, tan solo recordar a Naruto le hacía sonrojar.

–Ya sabes, sé como siempre amigable, mantén una conversación. –añadió dándole ese empujon que le faltaba, su prima era como un conejo asustadizo cuando se trataba de mantener una charla con el sexo opuesto.

–Recuerda los hombres no te comerán, es sencillo solo debes seguir los pasos–continuo levantando la mirada azulada reflejando picardía.

Hinata le miro asustada sabía que su prima tenía algo entre manos y eso no sería precisamente algo que la beneficiara.

–N-No comen, te devoran–protesto sonrojada, mirando el celular con horror, estaba decidida no marcaría ese botón, de tan solo imaginarse hablar con Naruto le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Primer paso: presiona el maldito botón para llamar. Segundo paso: recuerda hablar confiada. – continuo marcando con sus dedos un dos.

–Tercer paso: atrae al lobo hasta a ti, pequeño cordero. Si puedes añádele un toque de salsa francesa y un letrero que exclame un voraz "Cómeme" –refuto levanto sus puños con grandeza, mientras la abrazaba con euforia, debía conseguir que esos dos se encontraran nuevamente.

Trago duro al sentir tambalear el celular entre sus manos.

_Solo un botón, Hinata _

_Solo un botón, Solo presionarlo y todo acabara _

–Ay por dios, presiona ese estúpido botón–exclamo Ino exasperada.

Su mente exploto lanzando el maldito objeto hacia su prima. Ahí vislumbro lo peor, su mirada perla entro en pánico cuando vio como Ino apretada el botón con una sonrisa macabra estampada en su rostro.

–A que ha sido fácil, solo un apretón– añadió entre risas activando el altavoz, y observo a su prima respirar agitadamente.

Tras el tercer tono se escucho una voz gruesa y masculina.

–_Hola, habla Naruto_–contesto con amabilidad. Él se había sorprendido al ver esa llamada, esperaba con ansias que fuera Hinata.

Ino le lanzo el celular a la azabache la cual por el impacto soltó un alarido al atraparlo en el aire.

_¡Contéstale! Mueve esa lengua que tienes y habla ahora. _Se regaño a sí misma, pero al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, había hecho que quedara en un trance.

– _¿Hola? ¿Hinata?_ –insistió Naruto con desespero, apoyo su cabeza contra el escritorio apenado, esperando con ansias una respuesta de la atrayente mujer de la cual estaba interesado.

–H-Hola, si soy yo–balbuceo retraída casi tiritando, que más podría decirle "Qué era encantador y por eso deseaba verle"

Naruto suspiro de alivio al escuchar ese dulce tartamudeo provenir de ella eso le encantaba, sospechaba que él provocaba esas emociones.

– _¿Me he ganado esa cena gratis?–_ pregunto con tono casi seductor.

Hinata se derritió, claro que se ganaba una cena y mucho mas

_¡Fuera malos pensamientos! _Se dio unas leves palmadas en las mejillas tratando de no desmayarse.

Él Quería verla en ese preciso momento, quizás se había ruborizado mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos como la había pillado en una de sus visitas a la pastelería.

– _¿Hinata?_ –insistió preocupado al no escuchar respuesta por parte de ella.

Solo había escuchado un fuerte sonido que hizo eco seguido de un grito alarmante. Y nada menos ese eco era del triunfal desmayo de la Hyuga.

¿Le había pasado algo? Preocupado empezó a caminar frenético por su consultorio esperando alguna señal de vida.

–Te has ganado una noche entera con nuestra hermosa Hinata, por cierto no incluye el pago del hotel–sentencio Ino con voz de publicidad de comercial, observando a su prima sonrojada y desmayada patas arriba.

Naruto no evito sonrojarse, al escuchar tal propuesta por parte de esa desconocida voz que había tomado el lugar de Hinata.

–No me digas que también te has desmayado–carcajeo Ino, mientras levantaba a Hinata y le echaba aire.

– _¿Está bien mi Hinata?–_ soltó con preocupación sin medir lo dicho, por respuesta recibió un estallido de carcajadas.

–Vaya quien te viera Doc. Tu Hinata aun vive –respondió con tono burlón balanceando a su prima.

Se ruborizo avergonzado dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Lo que le faltaba que una desconocida se burlara de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba frustrado por no saber la condición de su Hinata… Un segundo "Suya" apenas y había entablado una conversación formal con ella y ya la estaba considerando de su propiedad.

"_Mi Hinata" eso resonó como eco en su mente, _

"_Mi Hinata"- repitió con malicia._

_¡Cállate mente_! Quizás ya había enloquecido, debía ir a visitar a su colega Shikamaru un experto en psiquiatría.

– ¡Oh Dios! No respira–exclamo trágica la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Eso sí que lo había asustado. Sudo frió al imaginarse la imagen de una Hinata pálida y sin vida.

– _¿Dónde están?_ – pregunto tangente y se apresuro a tomar su equipo médico, saliendo prácticamente corriendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

–En la pastelería–afirmo Ino mientras colgaba fingiendo con voz dramática.

Ese tonto había caído en su trampa, observo a su prima tratando de recobrar el conocimiento.

–Eso sí que no, te quedas desmayada hasta que venga el seductor doctor a despertarte–sonrió con malevolencia, dándole un leve golpeteo con el celular, provocando un chichón visible en la frente de la víctima.

Nada evitaría que esos dos tuvieran algo y ella como todo un Cupido se encargaría de que hasta llegaran a concretar un matrimonio feliz, ya se estaba imaginando como sus casi sobrinos corretean por la pastelería.

Soltó una risa histérica esperando que su plan funcionara a la perfección, solo faltaba la cereza del pastel que llegaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Reviews, pasteles o chocolate? Díganme un dulce de su preferencia, para la próxima receta :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Holi lectores, disculpen la tardanza pero valdrá la pena con este capitulo lleno de acción *risa macabra*

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos y deliciosos Reviews :)

Sigan comentando, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Advertencia: este capitulo tiene gran contenido de chocolate, puede ser adictivo XD

PD: disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía

* * *

**Capitulo III Pastel de Chocolate**

**.**

"_¿En busca del amante perfecto? Prueba con el chocolate. Es dulce, siempre está disponible, te hace sentir muy especial y lo más importante es que con él no tienes que inventar excusas si no tienes ganas de ir a la cama."_

_._

_._

_._

Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al observar la escena, el rubio sacaba su instrumento médico, verificando a su desmayada prima.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan esa noche ellos se quedarían juntos, y ella lo aseguraría de cualquier forma. Ino miraba a la cómica pareja, que eran tan compatibles para engendrar a sus casi sobrinos.

Él fue rozando sus dedos por el rostro pálido de Hinata, notando un inmenso chichón que relucía en su frente.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido en la frente?- intrigado verifico la zona enrojecida que resplandecía, acaricio el pálido rostro de su paciente.

-Un pequeño incidente cuando se desmayó-vocifero Ino carcajeando, escondiendo el objeto homicida detrás de ella.

Naruto hizo caso omiso, y se concentró en revisar el cuerpo de la mujer que le traía indudablemente.

Era definitivo ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Ese mar de pestañas, su rostro ovalado, su pequeña nariz respingada y esos pequeños labios, eran una invitación para él.

Él rubio estaba tomando su trabajo con una dedicación impecable, bajo el estetoscopio por el pecho de esa magnífica mujer, cada palpitar de su corazón lo hace estremecerse un poco.

Tanteo su largo cuello, apreció el latir de su pulso, y siguió bajando sus ásperos dedos hasta las clavículas, ahí enrojeció pero como todo buen doctor debía verificar cada centímetro de ese delicioso cuerpo. Era el código médico y él no lo quebrantaría.

_Vamos, solo una pequeña mordida, pruébala Naruto- _

Trago saliva, escuchando la voz de su cabeza, y su mano abrió un par de botones de la camisa de su hermosa paciente. Vislumbro el inicio de sus voluptuosos senos y detallo el sostén de encaje negro.

Debía mantener la calma, si no se le lanzaría encima y arrojaría su ética médica a la basura.

_Pruébala, nadie sabrá, solo un paso más y será tuya _

Su maldita conciencia lo estaba haciendo caer en ese abismo dulce llamado Hinata.

Se fue aproximando a ese pálido cuello que le vociferaba a gritos un ¡Muérdeme!, ella lo estaba seduciendo, era su culpa, esa repostera lo incitaba a probar ese dulce manjar.

-Oye, Doc. Creo que estas toqueteando mucho a Hinata- Ino interrumpió mofándose sin duda, rompiendo la pasión que se había acumulado en el rubial.

Naruto se puso tan rojo como un jitomate, había estado a punto de morder a la adorable repostera que estaba en sus brazos, y lo peor que podía completar su calvario, era la mirada perlada sorprendida al encontrarlo casi en pleno acto carnívoro.

-¿N-N-aruto?-tartamudeo roja hasta las orejas, sintió de nuevo venir el desmayo al sentir algo helado en su pecho.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces, eso tenía que ser una visión divina, ahí teniéndola en brazos no podía estar ese hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones, se quedó muda al notar que las manos de él reposaban en su pecho.

-No es lo que piensas- quito sus manos abruptamente de ese lugar íntimo, debía explicarse. Claro que sus intenciones anteriores no eran para nada caritativas.

Ino no paraba de carcajear ante tal espectáculo, había hecho unas cuantas palomitas de maíz y ahora se encontraba cómodamente sentada, admirando todo como si tratase de una película de comedia romance.

-Esto está buenísimo- Trago una palomita tras otra- Doc. Creo que esta es la escena donde le robas un beso candente a la dulce protagonista, y después se dejan llevar por la pasión-hizo mímicas con sus manos, provocando un sonrojo en la pareja.

Ambos protagonistas se sofocaron, casi soltando humo por las orejas, Naruto se alejaba un poco,mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa a Hinata, que se encontraba tendida en el suelo inconsciente de tan solo imaginarse besar aquel hombre de ensueño.

-¡Bravo! Se ha vuelto a desmayar- la rubia siguió comiendo apresurada las palomitas de maíz, aplaudiendo excesivamente.

-Ahora viene la parte donde el doctor sexy la carga en sus brazos, le recita algo lindo y se la llevaba a la cama-Ino especulaba como fan de telenovela, su mirada azulada brillaba mientras veía a la graciosa pareja que tenía en frente.

-¿Doctor sexy?- Naruto le observo confundido, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo. Definitivo a esa mujer rubia le faltaba un tornillo, ya empezaba asustarlo con aquellas frases sin sentido.

Ino carcajeaba malévolamente, tenía todo fríamente calculado, ahora solo faltaba dejarlos completamente desolados en esa pastelería, dio un vistazo al reloj que marcaban las ocho de la noche.

-Oye, Doc. Te dejo a cargo de Hinata, ocúpate bien, y recuerda la habitación está a la derecha.- le dio un guiño señalando la puerta.

Naruto atino por levantar en brazos a la mujer desmayada, suspiro retirando un mechón azulado que le estorbaba en su glorioso rostro.

Ino se volvió a hacia él, hizo un gesto a que se acercara y finalmente logro susurrarle una última acotación.

-Si quieren intimar en la cocina, cuidado con la vajilla costo un ojo de la cara- continúo con una sonrisa perversa, dándole una palmada en el hombro al ruborizado rubio que ni alcanzó a explicarse.

La vio salir por la puerta, retorciéndose entre carcajadas sonoras, Ino pasó una inmensa cadena por la cerradura y puso dos candados. Tal vez había exagerado al encerrarlos de esa manera, pero tenía evitar que el doctor escapara, no se preocupaba mucho por Hinata esa podía terminar desfallecida en unos segundos.

-Mis pequeños, pasaran una noche digna de recordar-se guardó la llave en el escote, haciendo muecas de malicia y desapareció en la noche.-Disfruten el postre.

Quizás había enloquecido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos eran almas gemelas, así que darles un empujón a esa mujer tan tímida y al idiota pero sexy doctor, no les caería mal a ninguno.

* * *

Había pasado una hora y media, desde que había acostado a Hinata en esa amplia cama que lo invitaba a unirse a ella.

Estaba incomodo, no quería cometer una locura debía salir de ahí precipitadamente, antes de que su mente le hiciera una mala jugada.

Se acercó para despedirse de ella, apto por darle un casto beso en la frente, revolvió el flequillo y sonrió. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que sintió los brazos de ella moldearlo y aplastarlo contra su diminuto cuerpo.

-Naruto, no te vayas- escucho murmurar a la adormilada mujer, que lo apretujaba buscando calidez.

Quizás ella era de esas personas que hablan mientras dormitaban, eso era demasiado peligroso para él ya empezaba a sentir el aliento cálido en su cuello, y sus cuerpos se empezaban apegarse más de la cuenta.

_Te está tentando, solo tienes que hacerla tuya _

Ahí iba de nuevo aquella voz que lo atormentaba, su conciencia ese día se estaba saliendo de control.

-Hagamos un pastel de chocolate-susurro la mujer adormecida, ella apto por acariciar la melena rubia traviesamente.

Naruto se estremeció, por aquel acto esa mujer era un peligro durmiente, debía salir de ahí antes de que pasaran a rutas peligrosas

-Hinata, despierta-llamo roncamente en la oreja de ella, ya se estaba desesperando, debía hacerla despertar

La zarandeo consiguiendo con éxito que ella despertara brutalmente.

Su mirada perlada se desorbito al vislumbrar el cuerpo que oprimía con fuerza, se ruborizo hasta más no poder y saltó de la cama de inmediato.

-¿Q-Q-ue haces aquí?- balbuceo saliendo de la habitación, necesitaba huir de él antes que cayera inerte en el suelo nuevamente.

Naruto la siguió y le sujeto la mano. Ella había malinterpretado la situación, lo que le faltaba esa mujer lo asechaba dormida y ahora huía tímidamente como si él fuera el malo de la película.

-Tranquila, tu prima me ha llamado porque te has desmayado, después te daré una cita para verificar bien de donde vienen esos desmayos-sonrió de oreja a oreja, cuando la vio tranquilizarse un poco.

Ella asintió tímida, soltando la mano de aquel hombre que la hechizaba.

-Hasta luego, Hinata- susurro sonriente, y se acercó besando la mejilla de la susodicha.

Lo observo darse la vuelta por el largo corredor y ella apto por darle una señal de despedida con la mano.

Ahí se escapaba ese hombre nuevamente, él que había observado todos los días, había preparado pasteles para el con tanto amor y lo había admirado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Había terminado enamorándose de su mirada azulada y de su sonrisa brillante.

* * *

Se fue alejando hasta llegar a la cocina, se colocó un mantel rosado en la cadera, canturreando se ató su melena en dos coletas dejándole un aire infantil en el rostro.

Prendió el pequeño radio y melodiosamente se contoneo, mientras sacaba los ingredientes para un inmenso pastel de chocolate.

-¿Para qué necesitamos enamorarnos, si podemos comer chocolate? Es más seguro, más rico, te sientes igual de bien y no corres el riesgo de sufrir decepciones o terminar con el corazón roto.- recito con emoción, meneando la mezcla castaña, se movió al ritmo de la música electrónica.

La música se hundió en el ambiente, y ella meneaba el chocolate con dulzor al ritmo de su diminuta cintura y su ancha cadera envuelta por el mantel rosado.

Estaba tan sumergida en su baile, que no sintió al rubio pararse casi burlón detrás de ella.

Naruto sonrió al ver la cara que ponía ella y observo intrigado, como usaba una espátula para mezclar el chocolate en un cuenco de crema batida.

-¿Por qué la mezclas así?- soltó su aliento en el cuello de la dulce bailarina.

-Si lo mezclas de la manera habitual no quedara esponjoso- respondió automáticamente.

Naruto apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la azabache, poso sus manos sobre las de Hinata, así sosteniendo la espátula con la mezcla achocolatada.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- metió la espátula verticalmente en el cuenco.

Hinata al fin había notado su presencia, el cuenco reboto de sus manos y volteo casi como Emily Rose en el exorcista, justo para encontrarse con esa mirada azulada que le estaba quitando el aliento.

-Que susto me has dado, he logrado atrapar la mezcla- exclamo victorioso sostenido el cuenco provocando que su cuerpo quedara completamente pegado a la escandalizada mujer.

Ella respiro profundo tratando de calmar. _Piensa solo en el chocolate, solo en chocolate. _Repitió relajándose, se separó del rubio que protesto por el alejamiento de ella.

-¿No te habías ido?-tanteo un poco más de crema batida en la mezcla, y trato de concentrarse solo en el chocolate que degustaría para aliviar el estrés acumulado en el día.

-Respecto a eso, tengo una buena y mala noticia, ¿Cuál deseas saber primero?-contesto acorralándola nuevamente entre el mesón y su cuerpo fornido.

Ella libero la espátula del cuenco levantándola dejando que el chocolate goteara espeso por arriba de la mezcla.

-La mala- respondió concentrada, metiendo la espátula nuevamente y ejecuto un movimiento vertical.

Naruto tomo la espátula entre sus manos y la levanto en dirección a su boca.

-La mala es que estaremos toda la noche juntos, porque estamos encerrados- sonrió con malevolencia saboreando parte del chocolate que goteaba.- y la buena es que…- continuo aproximando sus labios achocolatados hacia la ruborizada mujer que ni parpadea, solo mantenía la mirada fija en los labios carnosos y llenos de su postre favorito.

Naruto no resistió mucho y apretó sonoramente sus labios contra los de ella, movió hábilmente el dulzor del chocolate por los labios de la impactada mujer que estaba más roja que un pimentón.

Mordió el labio inferior buscando la lengua tímida de ella, y la entrelazo dulcemente degustándose de ese sabor a chocolate, al cabo de unos segundos se separó con lentitud.

-La buena es que tus besos saben a chocolate, si los pruebo a menudo me puedo hacer adicto ¿No crees?- recito dulcemente, quitando el cuenco de las manos de ella, colocándole en un lugar seguro, presentía que después de ese acto atrevido algo pasaría.

Y así fue como la ruborizada mujer cayo inerte en los brazos de ese hombre que carcajeaba como nunca. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre atraparla, esa pastelera resultaba encantadora, quizás ya se había vuelto adicto a ella, tal como con el chocolate.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado el pastel de chocolate, pueden seguir dejando recetas que quieran para el próximo capitulo :)

No se olviden de comentar, Recuerden Reviews bonitos, corazón contento y barriga mucho mas contenta XD

Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis querido lectores he resucitado entre los olvidados, disculpen la demora he vuelto después de tanto tiempo para traerles esta dulce actualización, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía

Disfruten este corto pero entretenido capitulo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 Piña colada**

**"_Estas borracho de whisky y hermoso bailando por el fuego…Eres una visión tan real que me tienes atrapada"_**

**[...] **

Hinata despertó violentamente rodeando su cama bajando de un salto, se acercó al espejo para verificar su estado somnoliento notando así que se había dormido sin cambiarse de ropa.

_¡Vaya sueño había tenido! _Ni siquiera noto cuando había caído rendida ante Morfeo, pero era seguro que había disfrutado cada parte de esa fantasía nocturna que había recreado su pro-activa imaginación.

Lastimosamente todo lo bueno se acaba y lo peor del asunto es que se había quedado en la mejor parte en el beso sabor a chocolate que le había proporcionado su adorable Doctor.

Debía abrir la pastelería en unas dos horas, sentía que se olvidaba de algo importante pero su mente estaba tan nublada que ni recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su habitación.

—Hinata debes dejar de comer chocolate antes de dormir te producen alucinaciones demasiado realistas—Se regañó mientras recordaba la sensación de los labios carnosos y empapados de chocolate de Naruto.

Una ducha la ayudaría a despejarse de esos pensamientos que le producía ese hombre rubio que le hacía perder todos los sentidos.

Dando un gran bostezo fue dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas a su baño. De repente sus orejas se estremecieron cuando escucho el sonar de la radio en la cocina, quizás su prima ya había llegado y como era de costumbre colocaba música tempranera para animar las vibras de la pastelería.

Contoneo sus caderas siguiendo la canción proveniente de la cocina hasta llegar a su bañera, se movía al ritmo de la música mientras se iba despojando de cada una sus prendas. Posteriormente se fue internando rápidamente en la bañera a la cual le agrego un gel de espuma olor a piña colada.

—You're whisky-wasted and beautiful dancing through the fire, You're such a vision to see—canturreo satisfecha mientras tomaba la espuma que empezaba a formar una burbuja bailoteando a su alrededor.

Tan deslumbrada estaba en su propio mundo, que ni noto que una mirada azulada permanecía posada en ella devorándola discretamente.

Naruto se encontraba inerte frente a ella, hace más de unos minutos que había entrado silenciosamente a la habitación buscando con desesperación a la pastelera que lo había endulzado por completo, con su tierna y tímida personalidad.

Esa mujer encantadora ya le había robado hasta el alma, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando noto que la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par.

—_Aléjate, no seas un pervertido._

—_Sigue camarada, sé que deseas verla aunque sea un poco. _

Su conciencia quizás tuviera razón debía dar media vuelta y salir de allí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la prima de Hinata e informarle que ya había despertado.

Pero la parte animal de su cerebro clamaba a gritos que diera un vistazo al objeto de su tentación. Se fue acercando a pasos lentos a la puerta y logro distinguir la figura femenina despojándose rítmicamente de sus prendas.

Gran elección había ganado esa parte de su ser que exclamaba a gritos por disfrutar tal espectáculo, Sus ojos estaban casi por salir de sus cuencas, al observar la espalda desnuda siguiendo su recorrido hasta llegar a la diminuta cintura, sus caderas prominentes, el voluminoso trasero y por últimos pero no menos importantes eran esas formadas piernas que se ocultaban mientras entraban de manera gloriosa a esa bañera.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, eso había sido demasiado para su imaginación cochambrosa.

Sonrió bobalicón cuando la escucho cantar mientras jugueteaba con la espuma, vaya visión divina estaba disfrutando. Fisgonear le iba pasar factura si alguien lo descubriese en el acto.

Se paralizo al percatarse que una bandeja de plata reposaba paralelamente entre el mentón y el bajar del cuello; Trago saliva fuertemente…lo habían pillado.

—Doc. Aquí algo para la baba que se te empieza a escurrir-profirió en voz alta la rubia a su lado, que por cierto había aparecido como por arte de magia.

Un grave error, la voz chillona de Ino había llamado brutalmente la atención de la diosa de la bañera, Él estaba rotundamente avergonzado de sus actos. Como anhelaba que se lo tragara la tierra y lo vomitara en Corea del norte.

La mirada perla asustada le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies como si estuviese viendo un espejismo. Como deseaba haber seguido los sabios consejos de ese angelical Naruto de su conciencia el cual debatía por un sano _aléjate de esa maldita puerta_.

—No es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo- balbuceo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras.

Empujo la bandeja de su rostro y camino hasta la bañera donde se encontraba una pasmada Hinata que aún no decía palabra ni parpadeaba.

Se agacho a su altura algo sonrojado la espuma aun cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero ya había tenido una excelente visión panorámica de su parte trasera.

—Esto será una larga y entretenida explicación, Doc. Si logra hacer reaccionar a Hina será un milagro—con una sonrisa entre dientes, Ino salió casi carcajeando de la habitación. Su plan había resultado de una manera inesperadamente divertida como disfrutaría cuando su prima saliera del shock.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en completo shock, observo una mano morena ondear cerca de su rostro escucho un chasquido y luego sintió el rozar de unos dedos callosos en su cuello.

—Hinata, por favor reacciona—suplico angustiado esa voz que reconocía a la perfección.

Por instinto movió sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sintió una liviana toalla que la recubría hasta las rodillas.

Entonces un estallido de recuerdos llego a su mente. Haciéndola reaccionar por completo.

* * *

_-¿No te habías ido?-_

_-Respecto a eso, tengo una buena y mala noticia, ¿Cuál deseas saber primero?- escucho a Naruto mientras sentía como era acorralada entre el mesón y su cuerpo fornido._

_-La mala_

_Sintió unos labios rozar los suyos, luego leve mordisco y posterior una lengua invasora que se movía buscando contacto con la suya. Aquello acabo en un dulce instante. _

_-La buena es que tus besos saben a chocolate, si los pruebo a menudo me puedo hacer adicto ¿No crees?- sintió sus piernas desfallecerse al escuchar esas dulces palabras de su amado rubio, se sintió mareada posteriormente perdiendo el conocimiento. _

[…]

—_No es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo- balbuceo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras. Lo observo borrosamente sintiendo como se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. _

* * *

Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se encajaron a la perfección en su cabeza haciendo un clip. Naruto nunca se había ido, había permanecido ahí todo el tiempo con ella… eso significaba que todo había sido demasiado real desde el beso atrevido hasta que la había visto completamente desnuda.

—Naruto—pronuncio con voz temblorosa, haciendo que él girara su vista hacia ella, entonces se armó de valentía devolviendo la mirada hacia el. — ¿Me has cargado desnuda? — balbuceo un poco, mientras el color subía por sus mejillas.

El rubio parecía avergonzado pero decidido a la vez, sintió como él acercaba su mano para acariciar su cabello aun húmedo por el baño.

—Sí, además te he visto completamente desnuda y he disfrutado mucho con ello— profirió sin descaro alguno, entretanto una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios—Quizás no completamente pero he visto algo que me ha gustado bastante—Corrigió entretanto con las puntas de sus dedos enrollaba un mechón de cabello.

Ella se quedó estática, respiro profundamente para no caer en un desmayo que la dejara noqueada nuevamente.

Por todos los santos, aquello no podía estar pasando que había ocurrido con el dulce y recatado Doctor; Quizás la devoraría en ese mismo instaste pero el dilema era Dejarse comer o salir huyendo de aquel lobo vestido con una bata blanca listo para el banquete.

Continuara…

* * *

**¿Reviews, Piñas, chocolate o tomates? **

**Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
